Sex Phone NC
by MinminTaeminho
Summary: Taemin yang merindukan Minho dan tidak bisa bertemu cukup lama karena kesibukan Minho dengan dramanya. Saya gak bisa buat summary but ini ff pertama setelah sekian lama gak ngisi di sini hehehe


**TITLE : Sex-Phone**

**AUTHOR : Minmin**

**CAST : Minho x Taemin**

**RATING : M**

**DISCLAIMER : mereka adalah milik Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini milik saya**

**A/N: Aloha, saya udah lama gak isi di sini. hehehe iseng-iseng pengen isi lagi.**

**Banyak karya saya yang udah saya hapus karena tiba-tiba ada yang copas ff saya -,-**

**Ouh, dan entah kenapa pas bagian NC scene saya jadi berasa yadong banget ._.v hehehe.**

**Semoga untuk yang ini enggak yah**

**Sex – Phone :. 2min**

Taemin mengotak-atik iPhone miliknya, merasa jenuh karena masih ada beberapa jam waktu santai baru ia akan mendapatkan jadwal super padat bersama member SHINee lainnya – terkecuali Minho, kekasih tercintanya.

Itulah yang membuat maknae SHINee – Lee Taemin merasa bosan.

Penyuplai semangatnya tidak berada di sisinya sekarang, dan itu artinya ia akan linglung tanpa penopang di atas stage.

Lelaki imut itu mendesah keras, lalu melempar agak kasar tubuhnya di atas ranjang, membiarkan iPhone putih itu tergeletak begitu saja di sisi kepalanya.

"Minho hyung, aku merindukanmu...huufht..." Taemin mendesah keras lagi, mata besarnya mengerjap pelan menatap langit-langit kamar hotel – tempat SHINee menginap sekarang.

Dia sendirian, sementara ketiga hyung yang lain menghabiskan waktu yang ada untuk berkeliling di sekitar hotel. Macau bukan tempat yang buruk bukan untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosan di dalam kamar?

Namun lain halnya dengan Taemin yang – **selalu dan selamanya –** menganggap Minho sebagai perubah suasana buruknya.

Dia benar-benar membutuhkan pria itu sekarang.

Taemin melirik kembali iPhone putihnya, membuka dan mengecek beberapa berita artis Korea yang sedang _up to date_ hari ini. Matanya bergerak cepat, mencari sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatian dan mengalihkan rasa jenuh.

Hingga tak beberapa lama kemudian ia tersenyum lebar, melihat beberapa fansite Minho noonas mengupload foto-foto Minho sebagai rasa antusiasme mereka memberikan _support_ sangat besar pada drama terbaru Minho. Ekspresi wajah Minho hyung sangat lucu dan tampan – ucap Taemin dalam hati dengan senang.

"Aku simpan aahh..." ujar Taemin dengan riang, sambil me–_save_ foto-foto Minho.

Dia hendak kembali menjelajahi dunia internet, berpikir mungkin beberapa foto kekasihnya dengan rambut baru – hitam terpotong pendek – pada saat mereka mengadakan JAT di beberapa kota Jepang, di _upload_ oleh Minho noonas. Namun deringan tanda pesan masuk menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Buru-buru Taemin meng-_close_ _browser _untuk membuka pesan. Mungkin itu Minho hyung – pikirnya.

_From : Minho hyungie _

_Hai sayang, sedang apa? _

_Aku sangat lelah dengan syuting hari ini T,T_

_Kalau kau di sini pasti akan memberikanku pelukan semangat bukan? Miss u _(ㅍ3ㅍ) _ *hug*_

Ah, ternyata ia benar.

Taemin memekik girang nyaris melempar iPhone miliknya ke udara setelah ia membaca pesan masuk dari Minho, ternyata bukan hanya dia saja yang merasakan rindu ini. Minho juga merindukannya.

_To : Minho hyungie _

_Miss you too hyuuuuung ;-;_

_Aku sedang tidur-tiduran, bosan T^T_

_Tidak seru tidak ada kau hyung, huks..._

_Aku ingin mendengar suaramu TT_TT *hug you back*_

_Send_

Mata Taemin terpejam mendekap iPhone di dadanya, lalu mendengus, ia menunggu suara iPhone nya berdering kembali.

Dan baru sebentar ia memejamkan matanya suara iPhone kembali terdengar, namun kali ini nada masuk terdengar lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

"AAAAAAHHH..."

_Minho hyungie _ _calling..._

Dengan cepat Taemin mendudukkan dirinya lalu menekan tombol '_terima _'.

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuung~..." Taemin menjerit agak keras sebelum ia dapat mendengar sapaan dari Minho di seberang sana.

Minho terkekeh mendengar suara berat yang halus milik kekasihnya.

["_Aigoo...kau bersemangat sekali, sayang._"]

"Hehehehe, hyuuuung...hyuuuung...hyuuuung..."

["_Apa...apa...apaaa?_"]

Taemin mem-_pout_ bibir tebalnya, "Aku merindukan mu hyung." ia berujar dengan sangat lirih dari sebelumnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau menelponku?"

["_Nado sayang, aku juga merindukanmu. Aku hanya diberikan waktu 30 menit untuk beristirahat, setelah itu harus menlanjutkan syuting kembali. Kau sendirian di kamar hotel?_"]

"Ne, aku malas untuk berjalan-jalan keluar tanpa kau di sisiku hyung. Tidak ada yang menarik, kau tahu..."

["_Tsk, perayu kecil. Saat aku ada di sisimu pun kau tidak jalan-jalan keluar_._ Kita hanya melakukan 'this' and 'that' saja._"]

Taemin tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya, ia rindu melakukan obrolan kecil seperti ini, walau kali ini berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya yang mereka lakukan secara _face to face_. Tidak seperti hari ini. Bahkan mereka tidak bisa menyentuh atau hanya sekedar saling men-_share_ ciuman dan pelukan dalam obrolan kecil seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Itu membuat Taemin menjadi sedih jika mengingatnya, ia murung beberapa saat dan mendiamkan sambungan telponnya.

["_Hei, Taemin. Kau masih ada di sana?_"]

Minho bertanya karena suara Taemin tiba-tiba menghilang.

["_Taemin?_"]

"Eum..."

["_Hahh, kau membuatku khawatir. Ada apa sayang? Mau menceritakannya padaku?_"]

Taemin meresponnya dengan dengungan lirih, ia cukup ragu untuk mengatakannya, takut Minho akan mentertawakan atau hanya menganggap ini candaan saja. Tapi tetap saja Taemin tidak bisa mengelak dari keinginannya ini. Sepertinya ia harus mengatakannya bukan?

"A – aku...eum, aku..."

["_Katakanlah..._"]

"Eum, aku...aku mau.."

["_Mau? Kau mau apa Ta – _"]

"AkuMauBeberapaCiumanDarimuHy ung!"

Taemin menghembuskan napas lega, setelah ia menahannya selama beberapa detik untuk menahan rasa gugupnya. Yeah, ini cukup memalukan baginya karena sebelumnya Minho yang selalu berinisiatif memulai ciuman.

_But, not for today_.

Setelah cukup bersabar Taemin tidak mendapatkan sentuhan Minho berhari-hari, agresif untuk ciuman – walau hanya di telpon – tidak masalah baginya.

["..."]

Tidak bersuara, wajah Taemin menekuk kecewa.

"H – hyung, kalau tidak mau tidak apa-ap – "

["_Arasso. Wait a minute, kay!_"]

_Whut?_

_Wait a..._

Taemin terbelalak. Okay, ia sangat yakin saat ini Minho sedang mencari tempat yang sepi dari kerumunan para kru di sana. Terdengar percakapan Minho yang meminta ijin ke toilet dan secepatnya akan segera kembali – sebelum syuting di mulai.

Jangan gugup Taemin, ini hanya ciuman hal yang selalu kalian lakukan bukan? – Taemin mengerang di dalam hati.

["_Ehem, kau masih ada di sana kan sayang?_"]

_Damn it._

Suara bass Minho mendadak terdengar sangat _sexy_ di telinganya. Taemin sendiri tidak tahu harus memulai _kiss – phone _ ini darimana. Sepertinya akan terasa sangat aneh karena hanya suara yang mewakili ciuman mereka. Lalu aku harus bersuara seperti apa? – teriak Taemin di dalam hati.

"En, n – ne hyung. Aku masih di sini..."

Minho terkekeh.

[_"Okay, kau mau ciuman apa? Deep kiss, french kiss, passionate kiss, slow kiss, fast kiss, sweet kiss, hug kiss, butterfly kiss?_ "]

"Eum, en se – sesukamu hyung. Kau ingin menciumku seperti apa, aku – aku akan ikut?"

_Shit!_

Taemin mulai membayangkan suara bass Minho yang mempraktekan ciuman-ciuman yang disebutkan tadi.

Oh Tuhan, ia sungguh malu.

Minho tertawa di seberang, entah apa yang pria itu tertawakan, Taemin tidak fokus akan itu.

["_Okay sayang, kita mulai – "_]

"_Wa – wait_ hyung! Aku belum terbiasa dengan ini. Kau – kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Lagi-lagi terdengar tawa Minho, sepertinya ia menganggap Taemin sangat lugu dan polos. Kekasihnya satu itu tidak akan pernah berubah. _He's innocent is so pure, ever._

"HYUNG jangan tertawa!"

["_Kekeke, okay okay, maaf sayang. Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan dekatkan bibirmu ke iPhone. Jangan menganggap yang kamu pegang sekarang itu iPhone, anggap sekarang kau sedang mendekap pipiku, dan ingin mencium bibirku._"]

"E – eum, ya..."

["_Lakukan sayang..._"]

Sekilas Taemin melirik iPhone miliknya, memandang ragu. "Aku..."

["_Pejamkan matamu._"]

Minho berucap bisik, ia tahu Taemin agak bimbang dan ingin berhenti. Sementara dirinya sudah cukup panas untuk melakukan ciuman dengan kekasihnya – meskipun bukan dengan bibir Taemin secara nyata.

Ia ingin Taemin memulainya duluan, dan menunggu lelaki manis itu bersuara.

"Mmmuuuuuuchh..."

Minho tersenyum, Taemin sudah memulainya. Ia kemudian membalas dengan suara kecupan-kecupan di iPhone miliknya membayangkan benda itu sekarang adalah bibir menggoda Taemin.

"Mmuuch, eung hyung..."

["_More dear, open your mouth now. I wanna lick your lips and suck you tongue._"]

"En – eungh..."

Taemin mengerang, ia mulai rileks sekarang. Mulutnya seperti penuh, Taemin sudah bisa membayangkan dan merasakan bibirnya berciuman dengan bibir Minho. Fantasi liar mereka seperti _real_.

Bahkan Taemin tidak malu lagi untuk mengeluarkan decakan dan desahan sama saat mereka berciuman nyata.

"Anghh arghh hyuung~ ahh eumpphh"

["_You're moaning hmm? Seperti meminta lebih dari ciuman?_"]

Perlahan Taemin membuka kedua matanya, tanpa sadar ia kini telah berbaring di atas ranjang. Pandangannya sedikit memburam, ternyata seperti ini rasanya. Sejujurnya ia juga ingin lebih dari sekedar ciuman, mungkin itu bisa mengurangi hasrat dan mempermudah untuk melakukan masturbasi. Suara Minho bahkan cukup membuat sesuatu di bawah sana menegang.

"Emh, _yes. I wanna more than kissing_, _pleasee_..." Taemin menjilat bibirnya, mengecap mungkin rasa bibir Minho masih tertinggal di sana.

["_Buka bajumu sayang._"]

Tanpa menunggu lagi Taemin dengan cepat menanggalkan bajunya, bahkan tanpa di suruhpun ia sudah melepaskan celananya. Hingga ia kini benar-benar _full naked_ – tanpa sehelai pakaian di tubuh putihnya.

["_You're look so sexy and hot like always dear. Nipple mu terlihat sangat menggoda, aku akan mengurusnya terlebih dahulu._"]

Satu tangan Taemin reflek terulur ke _nipple_-nya, dan tangan satunya masih bertahan memegang iPhone. Taemin mendengar Minho mulai menghisap – membayangkan itu _nipple _Taemin – dan berdengung mendesah. Suara _bass – sexy_ Minho memicu jari Taemin bergerak cepat memencet dan memijat ujung _nipple _merah itu hingga semakin lama semakin mengeras. Taemin mengerang nikmat, tangannya kini menjalar di sekitar dada dan mengusap berkali-kali, membayangkan lidah Minho menari-nari di sana dan membasahinya dengan saliva.

"Ahh ahh hyuung, _more anghh suck it more hyung..._hhh"

Dada Taemin membusung dengan jarinya masih bergerak aktif memijat dan mencubit sekitar dadanya.

["_Now, move dear. I wanna lick your cock._"]

"Y – yess...hhh...ah"

Taemin menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengeluh kecil ketika tangannya perlahan menjalar ke arah perut, terus turun hingga sekarang benar-benar menyentuh 'milik' nya yang mengeras dan sedikit menegak. Ia mendongak ke bawah, melihat titik-titik putih sudah muncul di ujung 'milik'nya.

"Hyung...cepat eungh.."

Secepatnya Minho mengerang, tidak ada bedanya dengan Taemin sekarang. Keadaan Minho hampir sama menegangnya dengan Taemin. Ia menurunkan celananya hingga selutut dan melebarkan kakinya. Salah satu tangannya mulai bekerja men-_service _'milik'nya sendiri, naik turun. Sementara ia membuat suara seperti menjilat dan menghisap 'milik' Taemin di seberang. Ia mulai menikmati _sex-phone _ ini.

"Hyung ahh aahh aku..."

["_Dear, hh..ahh berbaliklah, now, i wanna lick your hole...ahh hhh_"]

Taemin menurut, ia berbalik dan meletakkan iPhone di ranjang tepat di depan mulutnya, ia menunggingkan pantatnya. Tangan Taemin berhenti membelai 'milik'nya, dan berpindah ke pipi pantat putihnya. Melebarkan bagian sisi pantat dan mulai membayangkan Minho menjilat bagian-bagian lubang pria nya. Jarinya mencubit kecil-kecil pantat padatnya, dan itu semakin memperbesar volume erangan Taemin.

["_Emmphh Taemin-ah, yours tasty. Eunghh emmph ahh ahhh Taemin euh..._"]

"Ah – hyuuuung~ _fuck me now _ah _pleasee_...aku – eungh sudah tidak sanggup menahannya..."

[_" I''ll put in dear hhh..._"]

Instruksi dari Minho mengawali fantasi liar Taemin melakukan _making love _ dengan kekasihnya itu bekerja. Pria manis itu perlahan memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam _man hole_ miliknya. Taemin mengerang tidak puas, ia kembali memasukkan satu jarinya lagi agar terasa penuh seperti 'milik' Minho yang besar. Lagi dan lagi, Taemin baru merasa puas ketika keempat jarinya sudah masuk di lubangnya. Walau ia yakin milik Minho masih lebih besar dan penuh di lubangnya daripada keempat jarinya itu.

["_Aku akan bergerak, mendesahlah dengan keras sayang..."_]

Ucapan itu membuat Taemin mulai menggerakkan ke empat jarinya, dengan sekali hentakan mampu menemukan _sweet spot_ nya. Dan Taemin mendesah sangat keras hingga tubuhnya terlonjak ke depan.

Sangat cepat jarinya keluar masuk di lubangnya, hingga jarinya benar-benar sangat basah dengan _precum _ yang berasal dari lubang pantatnya.

"Arrghh...ahh ahh ah hyuung...eungh ah ah"

["_Errghh Taemin-ah hh ah...Taemin hole mu sangat nikmat sayang...ahh ah_"]

Taemin sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia menggigit keras bibirnya. Perutnya terasa sangat panas dan penuh akan sensasi yang menggelitik. Ia sangat yakin sebentar lagi cairan deras akan mengalir keluar dari 'milik' nya.

Sementara Minho juga masih bekerja sangat cepat dengan keadaan 'milik'nya yang sangat membesar dan berkedut cepat. Wajahnya mendongak, dan mulutnya menganga. Tangannya memijat cepat 'milik' nya seakan ia merasakan pijatan nyata dari dinding-dinding lubang Taemin. Sebentar lagi ia akan keluar sepertinya.

"Ke – keluar ah...ah HYUUUUNG EMMPPPHH"

["_Nado hh...ahh. Euurrghhhh..._"]

Taemin mengerang sangat keras saat melepas cairannya yang cukup banyak di seprai. Ia jatuh tertelungkup – tidak dapat menahan tubuh lelahnya.

Dan Minho hanya bisa menggeram tertahan, ia masih cukup sadar di mana posisinya sekarang. Toilet umum.

Dada mereka naik turun, masih menikmati _pasca cum_ mereka.

Dan sesaat kemudian mereka tertawa lirih.

["_Kau senang sayang?_"]

"E – eumm...sangat. Gomawo hyung..." pipi Taemin memerah karena ia mendapatkan hal lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

["_Ini cukup berkesan bagiku. Lain kali kita bisa melakukan ini jika tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar making love seperti biasa._"]

Taemin tertawa lirih, "Ne hyung, ternyata _sex-phone _ tidak buruk juga. Kita bisa melakukannya lain waktu."

**END**


End file.
